Dramione Holiday Fanfiction
by Smiley12341
Summary: A nice Dramione perfect for the holiday season!
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Holiday Fanfic Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey everyone! I am bored so I am writing this holiday fanfic to pass time! So grab some hot cocoa, your boyfriend or girlfriend, and some mistletoe and enjoy!

It was getting near Christmas time at Hogwarts. A ferocious blizzard was raging outside and it had even begun to snow in the Great Hall. Due to the storm, no student was allowed to return home for the holidays. The Golden Trio sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. The food was covered in a thin layer of white powder.

"Ugh, all of the foods cold!" complained Ron, his mouth full with snow-speckled egg.

"Oh Ron, quit whining and eat." ordered Hermione, picking up a piece of half-frozen bacon. She put it in her moth and shivered, swallowing quickly.

"Mione, you gotta admit, this _is_ pretty gross." Harry picked up a piece of frosted toast, took one bite, and spit it onto his plate.

"Eww, Harry, couldn't you have at least spit into a napkin?" she asked. "Anyway, we better get going, or we'll be late for double potions with the _Slytherins_. Look at the time!"

She stood up from the table, her books magically trailing behind her. The boys followed.

…..

When they arrived to potions class, they were ten minutes late. Professor Snape did _not_ look happy.

"Your late. Twenty points from Gryffindor….."

"But-"

"For each of you. Take your seats." The trio sat down quietly, each with a miserable look on their faces. "Today we will be learning about bla, bla, bla…"

The other Gryffindors glared at the three. They had just lost 60 points for their house! On the other hand though, all of the Slytherins looked like it was their birthday. But the happiest looking of the lot was their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"It's my lucky day!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Ron, going red. "Or I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me with your hand-me-down broomstick? Charm me with that piece of wood you call a wand?" At this, Ron turned even redder, if that was possible. He began to charge at Malfoy, but Hermione and Harry held him back.

"Your just lucky mudblood and Potty are here to stop you, or else you would be in big trouble." he smirked. He turned back to the potion he was brewing.

"I'm gonna-"

"Calm down Ron, or you will get in trouble!" whispered Hermione. She too went back to brewing her potion.

Ron continued to grumble as they all worked on their potions. By the time class was over, Hermione's potion was the only successful one in the class.

Anger bubbled inside of Malfoy. _'Why _can't_ my potion ever be perfect?' _he thought, as he stormed out of the classroom, knocking someone over.

"Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice called after him. It was none other than Hermione Granger.

"Well, _sorry_ mudblood!" he sneered. "You were in my way." He began to walk off.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked.

"Why would I help a mudblood?"

"Maybe because you knocked me over in the first place!" she yelled. She got up, dusted off her skirt, picked up her books, and went to her next class.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Dramione Holiday Fanfic! Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. All rights go

to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hey everyone. I know I said this fanfic would be short but I

changed my mind.

The second thing is, I also said this was a holiday fic, and it will

be, but I probably won't finish till next holiday season. Sorry. :(

After classes, the trio headed for the Great Hall for dinner. They

all prayed it wasn't still snowing. Their pray wasn't answered. It was

snowing worse than ever. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of

white. It was blinding. The staff tried to melt it, but their effort

was fruitless. It just wouldn't stop snowing. Students were screaming

as the snow got heavier.

"Everyone, if you would all just calm down, I have an announcment to

make!" yelled Dumbledore over the noise of the crowd. "All students

will now return to their dormitories. Tomorrows classes have been

canceled due to the severe storm. Prefects, please lead students back

to their common rooms where your dinners will be sent. Thank you!"

students flooded out the doors into the corridor. The three Gryffindors

lost each other in the crowd.

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd. "'Scuse me! Sorry!" She

bumped into one particularly blonde boy. "Watch it, Granger!" sneered

Malfoy, shoving past her. "I'm so glad were not in the same house. Oh,

that's right, you don't have the guts to be in Slytherin."

"Ya, like I'd want to be." the girl walked away from the Slytherin, and

caught up with her friends.

'How dare that mudblood touch me! And twice!' thought the boy,

storming down the corridor, not noticing the people he shoved by. Pansy

followed him.

"Draco-poo!" she cooed, "Are you ok? I saw what happened with that

mudblood. How dare she!"

"I'm fine Pansy." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just a little dirty

is all." She giigled, and returned the kiss. They headed into their

common room.

AN: Konichiwa! I'm REALLY, REALLY SORRY that this chapter is short,

but it's three in the morning! My parents banned me from

so I have to post at night. I'm sorry! On the other note, I hope

I didn't write Pansy too bad. She always came off as an obnoxious girl

who follows Malfoy around. Sorry if you like her! Umm, also, I know

this isn't at all coming off as Dramione. But it will in time...

*grins* Comment! Review! Subscribe! And maybe I'll write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Dramione Holiday Fanfic! Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. *frowns* I

know, its saaaaaaad! DX Oh well! You can still enjoy this fic!

A/N: Hey! I need to say some things, so please read! Some of you may

know that I am working on two other Dramione fics. Well, I wont be

working on them for a while, I want to focus on this. I'M SORRY!

DON'T BE MAD PLEASE! Dx I just wanted to inform you all. I'm

sorry... Don't hate me... On the OTHER hand, for you Kingdom

Hearts lovers, I MAY start a NaminexRoxas fanfic. I'll tell you what

its called when I write it. Tell me what you think of the idea!

Thanks! :D

The three Gryffindors were in for a surprise when they got to the

portrait entrance. The Fat Lady was gone and instead was a note. It

read "Went away for winter". The students gasped.

"Calm down, calm down!" yelled Percy Weasley, the current prefect. "All

Gryffindors will be staying the night in the Slytherin common room so

we can find a temporary replacement!" The Gryffindors all gasped. The

two enemy houses, sharing a common room? That would sure be a first in

Hogwarts. Murmurs filled the corridor.

"The Slytherins?"

"They can't make us!"

"Oh my God!"

"Why not the Ravenclaws, or even the Hufflepuffs?"

"This isn't fair!"

"We should complain!"

"PLEASE! Just follow me!" yelled Percy, getting agitated. "It's only

one night!"

The Gryffindors did as they were told and followed.

...

The Slytherins definetily didn't looked pleased to hear that the

Gryffindors had to stay the night. Actually, they were even unhappier

than the other house.

"This can't be allowed!"

"Those filthy lions have to stay the night?"

"That house is filled with mudbloods and blood-traitors!"

"I can't believe this!"

"This is an outrage!"

That is when the Gryffindors entered. They were all wearing

discusted looks on their faces. The Slytherins returned it with an even

more evil glare.

"Well, have fun! I'll be in the prefects dorm." Percy exited, leaving

the two houses free to spit insults at each other.

"Mudbloods!"

"Serpents!"

"Blood-traitors!"

"Nasty sneaks!"

Hermione Granger was the one to step in front of the angry crowd.

"Enough already! Why do we always have to fight?" she asked the angry

crowd before her.

One blonde boy stepped up from the crowd. "You've got a problem with us

fighting do you, Granger? Lets see how well you can fight! Crucio!" The

crowd gasped.

Hermione fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Her body felt like

a million knives were going through her, like a million cars were

running her over, like a million guns were shooting her, all at once.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" she schreeched, so loud it shook the

castle.

"MALFOY, STOP!" screamed Ron, charging at Malfoy. He was too slow.

"STUPEFY!" he yelled, now pointing his wand at Ron, who fell,

unconcious on the floor. Hermione, too, collapsed. the unforgivable

curse was just too much for her.

"MIONE!" shouted Harry, going over to the limp body and ignoring

Ron's. "MIONE! WAKE UP! AGUAMENTI!" A spray of water shot out of the

end of his wand, spraying the girl in the face. Her eyes, fortunatuly,

cracked open.

"H-huh? What happened?" she asked, looking up at the boy holding

her. "Where am I?"

"Mione! Are you ok?" he asked, laying her on the closest couch. He felt

her forehead. It was warm. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital

wing."

"Harry!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug. "I'm fine. What happened?

Wheres Ron?" She looked around the room and spotted the boy lying on

the floor. "Oh my God, Ron!" She jumped up too quickly. Harry caught

her right before she fell to the floor. She had again passed out.

"I'm going to bring Hermione to the hospital wing. Lavender, you take

care of Ron." She stepped out of the crowd and ran over to Ron.

"My Wonnie-kins!" she exclaimed, bending over. She smothered him in

kisses. After all, he couldn't do anything about it.

Malfoy walked over to Harry. "If you dare say anything about that

curse, so help you I'll kill you." he threatened, a dangerous look in

his eye. Harry didn't feel like messing with him after what he had just

done. He walked out of the room. Everyone was silent.

...

Madame Pomfrey looked stunned to see Harry carrying Hermione into

her office. It was eleven at night! What could have possibly happened?

"Madame Pomfrey? Can Mione stay the night?" asked Harry.

"Why yes, of course, but only after you explained ehat happened!" she

said, placing Hermione on an empty bed.

"She u-uh... fainted. She must not have eaten enough today." A horrible

lie. He hoped she'd believe it.

She knew he was lying, but didn't question him. "Very well." she

sighed. She'll have to stay the night, and depending on her conditions,

maybe tomorrow too." She took a little vial of medicine off of a shelf

and poured it down the sleeping Gryffindors throat. "That should help.

Now , get off to bed. It's almost twelve!"

Harry gasped. She was right it was! If he didn't get to sleep, he

couldn't get up for classes. He hurried back to the Slytherin common

room.

TBC

A/N: Yaaaay! My longest chapter so far! But it wasn't as long as I

wanted it to be. :( Oh well. I thought it was a good place to end,

don't you agree? Well, anyways, I am starting a new Q & A section at

the end of each chapter, starting next chapter. I got the idea from

IcyPanther! YAAAY! It was from her awesome story Parenting Class, a

Dramione fic of course. I highly suggust it! Anywhos, if you want your

question posted in the next chapter, rewiew and comment NOW! NOW I

SAY! Your question will be displayed with your user under. So any

questions, just post! PLEASE! So subscribe, review and most of all

COMMENT! I am trying to get at least 100 comments by chapter five,

right now I have only 1. So please help, AND COMMENT! Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dramione Holiday Fanfic! Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own much. So how could I possibly own Harry

Potter?

A/N: Hey everyone, some people have subscribed, so I am doing as I

promised and writing faster! YAAAAAAAAY! I might change my mind about

what I said before and start working on Dramione Forever again. A

friend gave me some ideas... Her username is Mehrana. (I hope I got

that right) She just joined so she doesn't have any stories yet, but

check her out when I tell you she does please! Thanks! Ok, now enjoy

the fic!

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare that the

Gryffindors had to stay in the Slytherin common room. They began

fighting and she tried to stop them. Thats when Malfoy stepped up and

Crucioed her. She shivered at the image. The dream was so realistic.

She could feel the pain. Enough of that though, she thought, I better

get ready for class. She got up and felt for her slippers, but they

weren't there. Thats when she heard a farmiliar voice.

"Ah, Miss Granger, your awake!" Madame Pomfrey came bustling over

with a small vial of some sort of potion in her hand.

"Yes, I'm awake. But why am I in the hospital wing?" she asked, now

aware of her surroundings.

"Well, brought you here last night. He said you fainted."

"Fainted? So that means..."

"Please lie back down, Miss Granger, you need to take your medicine."

The girl did as she was told, too confused not to. She drank the

small bottle of potion. Right as she was about to put it on the

nightstand beside her bed, she noticed a small slip of paper. Madame

Pomfrey saw her looking at it.

" left that there. He said it was a get well note."

Hermione picked up the note, having a feeling it was more than

just a get well note. She unfolded it. It read: Hermione, don't tell

Madame Pomfrey about anything that happened last night. Get better!

Harry

Hermione clutched her hand to her heart. So last night was

real!, she thought, fear filling her body. She never thought that

Malfoy would have the strength or courage to do something as awful as

that. What else could he do that she didn't know about? Then the girl

remembered something else.

"Ron!" she exclaimed.

A different voice sounded from behind the curtains of the bed

next to her.

"What?"

"Ron! Is that you?"

"Ya. Mione, is that you?"

"Ya."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! How are you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Hey Ron, did Harry give you a note too?"

"Ya."

Her voice turned to a whisper "I think we should listen to Harry.

Malfoy could be dangerous."

A laugh came from the bed. "Malfoy? Dangerous? Ya, right. A toad is

probably more dangerous than him."

"Ron!" she fumed. "I'm serious!"

"Whatever, Mione, get some rest. We'll talk about this later, when

Harry's around." A few minutes later, snoring could be heard

throughout the whole room.

Ugh, did I really use to like him?, she thought before falling asleep

herself. She was still exsausted from the blow.

...

"Mione, wake up, it's dinner time." She felt herself being shaken.

She opened her eyes to find Ron towering over her.

"Dinner? Already?" she said sleepily.

"Ya. Get changed and lets go" Hermione realized she was still in her

pajamas, while Ron was fully clothed.

"Ron, go without me, I'll meet you there."

"'Kay Mione." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

The Gryffindor scrambled out of bed and pulled on some robes she

found folded on the nightstand. Still feeling a little dizzy, she

headed for the Great Hall for dinner. She was starving, for she had

missed breakfast and lunch.

...

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table next to Pansy

Parkinson. He was holding her hand.

"Oh, Draco, what you did last night was so brave, I..."

Draco didn't hear her, because he was too busy staring at Hermione.

He found himself doing that a lot these days.

How dare she hang out with those filthy scums!, thought Malfoy angrily,

She would do so much better with me. I only used Crucio because I was

mad she hung out with them. Perhaps I was a little harsh... Oh well,

I'll make her fall in love, even if it has to be done by force! I will

have her. She will be mine!

"-don't you think, Draco?" His mind came back to the real world.

"Hmm? Oh, Pansy, sorry, I didn't catch that." he said with a false

caring in his voice. He just wanted to dump the annoying prat. All she

did was follow her around and annoy him.

Not yet, he told himself.

"Oh, Draco, you're always spacing out these days... Is everything ok?"

asked Pansy sweetly.

"Sorry, love, I've just got a lot on my mind. I'm fine though."

"Oh, good!" she giggled, giving him a kiss. Anger boiled inside him.

Calm, Draco, calm. Soon you'll have Hermione, he thought, trying to

calm himself down.

"Umm, I'm going to bed now." he said, faking a yawn.

"But Draco, you barely touched your meal! Besides, its only five."

complained Pansy, clinging onto Draco.

"Pansy, let go. I'm tired." he yanked her off, standing up.

"Ok. Just give me a goodbye kiss." He did so, just wanting to get out

of there. "See you in the morning!" she bubbled, giving him one last

hug.

"Bye, love." He walked away, towards his common room.

TBC

A/N: Hey everyone! Why aren't you commenting? D: Well, I wont be doing

a question section today... Know why? CUZ I DIDN'T GET ANY QUESTIONS!

D: Anywhos, I'm surprised I'm even writing now, because I am really

sick. And I mean REALLY sick. I just want to take a nap. But I'm doing

this for you. And you know what would make me feel better? COMMENTS,

COMMENTS, AND MORE COMMENTS! Is it that hard to click on a button and

type something? I mean, really. Well, subscribe, reveiw, but mostly

COMMENT! Thanks!

P.S. If i sound irritable and witchy, its only cuz I'm sick. Don't

think badly of me. I'm SORRY!


End file.
